Well This Sucks
by LostK9Girl
Summary: A story about a young girl dealing with her abusive father and her schizophrenia when the Cullen but into her life. As you know, when you're involve with vampires there a chance you'll die. Though you also might not stay dead either, in fact you might find love too. Cannon pairings. Post-Breaking Dawn. AU. Femslash. Abuse. Jane/Oc
1. The First of Many!

**Well This Sucks**

**An: This is sort of a redo of my first story Red Life because I sort of lost my inspiration for that one since no one seems to like it but that's alright. This one has some similar concepts but with a completely different story line, actually the only real similarity is the schizophrenia so never mind. Also I am dedicating this one to my brother and all those with schizophrenia. On with the story! Fly my pretties! FLY! HE-HE-HE! (Way too much alcohol)**

**I've made a key because the amount of voices Hailey hears can be confusing to some:**

_**'Female voice' **_

**'Male voice'**

_Hailey's thoughts_

"Visual Hallucination with a voice, can be male, female, or unknown."

**(Any of these text styles will only be heard by Hailey or Edward when he is reading her thoughts. Unless of course they are uses for to drive a point home such as: **"I hate _**you!"**_)

**Chapter One: First of many!**

Inside a small town courtroom sat a small dirty, blond haired girl with watery blue eyes. This three-year old child knew something was happening, and she knew it would change her life. _Mommy and Daddy fight a lot. _The little girl thought to herself, and looked down at her frayed skirt. She played with the strings as the grown ups talked. "This court is now in session." Said the old judge. "We can now begin the custody hearing of one Hailey Jean Stone, the Daughter of Alex Michael Stone and Susan Margaret Aston. Now correct me if I'm wrong Ms. Aston but you said that you wanted to give up full parental rights to Mr. Stone?" The old man said and Hailey looked up at the mention of her name. "Yeah, that's right he can have the little bitch. I don't want her." Hailey flinched at what her mother said._ Why is Mommy so mean?_ "Dammit Sue I told you not to call her that! She's your daughter for Pete's sake!" She snorted. "Are you even sure she's yours? You never could satisfy me." _Daddy might not be my Daddy? _Alex sighed. "You know I had the blood test done. She's mine and yours." _Oh Daddy is my Daddy. That's good. _Sue sneered, and turned to the judge. "Can I just have the papers to sign so he can keep his little whore? I have a plane to catch." The judge handed her the papers, and she quickly signed them.

"I'm out of here." She stormed past Hailey who grabbed onto her shirt. "Mommy don't go... I love you!" Sue turned too look her daughter in the eye. "Listen I never loved you. You're going to end up worthless like your father, and probably end up as a slut baby factor for another worthless guy in this pathetic town. Now let go before I make you!" Hailey let go as her tears fell. '**Worthless...' '**_**A slut...' '**_**Whore...' '**_**Pathetic...'**_ **'Just like your father...' **Hailey flinched and looked around to find where the voices were coming from but she didn't see anyone. Her father came to her and picked her up as she cried in his arms. "It's alright Hailey, Daddy's going to make it all better." Still she cried because of those hurtful things her mother said, even if she didn't know what they meant. He carried her out to his truck and they drove home.

**Xx Age Six xX**

Hailey was sitting in Mrs. Sefferson's first grade class. They had just been let out for recess and she was about to go play. **'Don't play with the others.' **_What? Why? __**'Because they're evil and if you play with them you'll be evil too. You don't want that do you?' **_**'Yeah. Your Daddy won't want you any more if you're evil!' **Her eyes widened and vigorously shook her head no. _I don't want to be evil!_ _**'Good than don't play with them!'**_ She nodded and sat down on a bench. She watched as the kids played. _They don't look evil...__** 'They are! They are trying to trick you!'**_ She frowned._ Are you sure? _**'What? Of course you stupid girl! I bet one of them even tries to come get you to play in a minute!' **Sure enough in a couple of minutes a few of the kids came up to her and asked if she wanted to play. She saw their eyes flash into dark black holes and fangs grow out of their mouths. "Come play with us!" A demon girl with red pigtails said as her clawed hand grasped her own. She started to shake. "N-no...no, no, no STAY AWAY!" Hailey yanked her hand away and ran back into the classroom. The group of normal looking children stared after her. The red pigtailed girl summed up their thoughts. "She's weird." They all nodded.

I ran to the classroom but found the door locked. I collapsed next to it and wrapped my arms around my knees, and cried. _They were evil. __**'Yes you idiot! Of course they were! Would we lie to you.' **_I shook my head no. **'You don't deserve us! Maybe we should go?'** I startled. "No! You can't leave me! Please!" But they were silent and I cried some more. Mrs. Sefferson found me like that. "Hailey? What's wrong sweetie?" I didn't answer her. I couldn't, I was to busy crying. I cried while she called my father. I cried when he picked me up and when he drove me home. I even cried while he was questioning me on why I was crying. He didn't like that. I saw his face turn red and then he backhanded me across my cheek. That was the first time he ever hit me. It was so powerful it knocked me out of my seat, but I stopped crying. "When I ask you a question I expect you to answer me!" **'Wow you really are stupid. She actually thought we left!' **In shock I sat up. "Are you going to answer me?" I nodded. "I thought they left." He glared down at me. "Who?" _**'Don't tell him about us!' **_I flinched at her yell. "Um, my friends?" **'Ha! Did you hear that? She thinks we're her friends!' **I frowned and looked at the floor. Daddy glared at me. "You mean to tell me, that I took time off of work to come and pick you up, because you thought your friends left?" Daddy's face turned red again. "God dammit Hailey!" he through a chair against the wall near me. "You need to learn people are going to leave you for someone better!" He came over to me and grabbed me by my hair and I screamed. "Oww Daddy! Stop it hurts! Please Daddy!" He dragged me to a closet and threw me in before locking the door.

I laid in the dark sobbing and holding my head in pain. _**"Poor little baby Hailey. She's got a boo-boo. Does she want mommy to kiss it all better? Oh wait mommy left. She didn't want you!' **__Shut up and leave me alone. _**'You're lucky we are here to keep you company. Otherwise you might start to wonder what that is crawling in your hair. **He was right there was something crawling in my hair. I slapped and pulled trying to get what ever it was off but it wouldn't come. They laughed. _**'It's a spider incase you were wondering.' **_I screamed. **'Don't forget the other bugs as well.' **I could feel them crawling and biting all over me. I screamed and begged my Daddy to let me out but he didn't. After a while a calmed down to where I was just sobbing because my throat was raw. I could still feel the bugs crawling over me. **'I don't know why she was crying over a few little bugs. I'd be more scared of the bogeyman.'** I froze. I've heard of the bogeyman, from some of the other kids. Some of them say that he lives under their bed while others say that he lives in...c-closets, like this o-one. I started to shake and looked around. I was just able to make up his face in the dark, when I started screaming again. It was like a clown, and evil clown, like that one from that Batman movie Daddy likes. He started coming closer to me and I pounded on the door begging for my Daddy to help me. "Daddy please! Help me! He's going to get me!" Just before he was able to grab me the door opened and I tumbled out. I saw that it was my father so I curled around his legs sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry. Please don't put me back. Please!" I begged and he just carried me up to my room and tucked me in before kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry too." I fell asleep. That was the first time I ever went into the closet but it wasn't the last just like that wasn't the last time that he hit me.

**Xx Age Nine xX**

My Daddy bought me make-up. Though it wasn't like the kind of make-up other ladies wear. This kind was for me to cover my bruise with when my clothes didn't cover them. That's okay though it made me feel like a grown-up, because none of the other girls get to wear make-up. _**'Yeah I bet their Daddy loves them and doesn't hit them or lock them in a closet. **_I shivered at the mention of the closet. _Daddy loves me! _**'Sure he does. That's why your face and body is covered in bruises.' **I frowned. _He always says sorry afterwards. _They laughed at me and I covered my ears to block them out. _Shut up and leave me alone. _The laughing only got louder. "I said shut up!" I yelled which was stupid of me. "Hailey who are you yelling at?" I made up a quick lie about the birds. _**'Oh yeah that's a good one.'**_ "Are you ready then?" I made a few quick adjustments to my make-up and went downstairs. "I'm ready Daddy." He grunted and we got in the car.

I didn't like school, it was just too much. I mean my classes were easy but I didn't like all people. Most of them thought I was weird anyways so that didn't help. I didn't like my teacher either. Mr. John always tries to get me to participate in-group work and play with the other during recess but I don't want to. Is it my fault that the voices tell me that they are evil and then when they come up to me I see what they really look like? I don't think so. Though I think that's why he wants to have a conference with my father, after school. _I'm not looking forward to that._ For the rest of the school day I did my usual. Sat alone during class. Sat alone during lunch. Sat alone during recess. I've taken to drawing when I wasn't doing schoolwork.

The end of the day came and my Daddy came in to the classroom to talk to Mr. John. "Ah Mr. Stone right on time, Please have a seat." Daddy sat with me at the table. He had that blank look on whenever he gets mad at me in public. It made me shiver a little. "So Mr. John, why am I here? Is Hailey failing or something?" Mr. John laughed and I thought that it was kind of rude. **'Damn right it was rude girly. Your Dad has every right to find out how stupid his little girl is.' **I shifted a little and was upset that he called me stupid. "Mr. Stone your daughter is probably one of the brightest students I will ever teach. She is in no danger of failing. Though I must say that Hailey is severely lacking in social and inter-personal skills." My father was confused and didn't understand. "He said I don't like to play with anyone, Daddy." My father looked at me and than back to my teacher. "You called a meeting because my daughter was a loner? Seriously? I didn't know you graded recess." Mr. John frowned. "We don't but I have notice that your daughter often talks to herself and sometimes has irrational outburst. These are some symptoms that she may be-!" My Daddy broke in. "Are you insinuating that I abuse my daughter? I have _never_ hit my daughter!" _**'Way to go Daddy! What a great way to teach your daughter to lie!' **__Stop it he isn't lying! Daddy never hits me! _**'Would you look at that? She's in denial!" **I covered my ears to block out their laughter. Mr. John looked horrified. "That's not what I was going to say at all! I was saying that I think your daughter may have a personality disorder and should be checked out!" Daddy got that confused look again. "He thinks I'm crazy." I supplied and my father glared at me. "I know what he said! I'm not stupid!" I shrank back in my seat. My Daddy's blank face returned. "I think we are done here. I will take your thoughts into consideration and will see about getting her some help. Lets go Hailey." He grabbed my arm and led me to the car. As soon as we were out of sight, his grip became crushing.

We arrived home he shoved me through the door. "So you couldn't just play with a couple of kids?" I shook my head no from my spot on the floor. "Jesus fucking Christ Hailey!" He yelled at me and kicked me, _hard. _"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell him I was lying?" He screamed at me and with every question another kick. "Fuck, what do I have do to get you to tell someone? I'm sorry Hailey. I shouldn't hit you." I shook but wrapped myself around his legs. "It's okay. I forgive you." The was obviously the wrong thing to say. "You forgive me? How can you forgive me? I abuse you every day! I hit you every day! And when I feel like it I lock you in that closet and listen to you scream!" He got mad again. Really mad. "I love you Daddy! I don't want you to go away like Mommy!" Apparently saying Mommy _really _was the wrong thing to say. "Like Mommy? Fine I'll make you want to leave." He grabbed me by my hair again and started to drag me throughout the house."No Daddy Please! Not the Closet! I'm afraid of the dark!" He dragged me past the closet and relaxed a little but became confused when he brought me upstairs and into his room. He had never done that before.

"Take of your clothes." He said. I was really confused._ Was he going to give me a bath? I thought he was going to hurt me? __**'Oh don't worry princess. I'm sure it'll hurt!' **_I flinched at their loud laughing again. "I said take off your clothes! Now!" He yelled and I scrambled to do as he said. I saw him take off his own clothes as well. _Is he going to take a bath too? _Their laughing got louder. Daddy came up to me and cupped my cheek with his large hand. "Your so beautiful Hailey. Just like your mother." He slapped me and I fell to the ground. I felt me pick me up and place me on the bed while he crawled above me. I saw him stroke something between his legs and I watch as it became bigger and looked harder. _What's that? I don't have one, do I? _I could still hear their laughter in the background. He shoved himself inside of me and I screamed. He started to move and it felt so bad, much worse than when he hit me or when he used his belt. Like I did when he did that I tried to find my happy place but I couldn't so I watched him move in and out of me with tears streaming down my face. Soon enough he shoved himself all the way in and peed in me before pulling out. I noticed through my blood that his pee was milky white. He rolled off of me and I curled into a tight ball as the pain still raked through my body. "Did you like that honey?" He whispered in my ear and I shook my head no. I could hear him becoming mad again. "I was right. Just like your mother. Always ungrateful." He grabbed my hair and pulled me back downstairs and to the closet. I started to panic. "I lied! I am grateful! I liked it! I swear I liked it! Just don't put me in there! Please." He chuckled. "Oh I know you liked it. They all liked it." He shoved me into the closet and locked the door. My screams fell on deaf ears.

**Xx Age Fourteen xX**

That became a weekly occurrence. Always on Fridays so that I would be okay for school on Mondays because he liked to get rough sometimes. When I started my period he got me birth control. He didn't want any more children. I didn't sleep in my own bed any more. He didn't want to have to walk if he wanted release. He never did take me to get help. I guess even though he punishes me for not telling he still really doesn't want to tell. That's okay I don't plan to tell anyone anyway. I was excited because I was starting High school today, heard that there is going to be new kids at the high school so maybe everyone will focus on them instead of picking on me. I decided to cut my hair this morning so now my pale blond locks fell only to my chin and my bangs covered my eyes. I had to use extra make-up because Daddy wanted to choke me while his was um..._doing _me and he left a large bruise. He yelled at me to hurry up so I did and rushed down the stairs.

He dropped me off at school and I kissed his cheek before getting out. "Bye Daddy." He grunted at me before driving off. I frowned. I saw the new kids get out of their shinny new cars and noticed they were all beautiful. A tall blond man got out first and on his arm was a short dark haired pixie. Next was another man but younger looking and with a copper color of hair. He was holding hands with a dark mahogany haired girl. Finally another copper haired one came out and it was a girl. Now if what I heard was true then they were all adopted and each of them except for the blond were freshmen like me. He was a sophomore. Also they had two older siblings. One is supposed to be a new gym coach here and the other is supposedly the new psychologist in town. I broke my stare away from them when I noticed the copper headed boy looking my way. **'You really are pathetic you know that.' **I frowned again when I saw his eyes widened as if he heard them to. _Can he hear you? I thought I was the only one? __**'Don't be an idiot of course he can't hear us, unless...of course he can read your mind! Quick protect your mind! **__People can't read minds. _**'You stupid girl have we ever been wrong? Weren't we right about the evil ones?' **_Yes but... __**'Just do as we say! They're evil, really evil monster who just want to eat you! **_I gripped my head in pain from their yelling. _No! You are wrong! Just leave me alone! They can't be monsters...they don't exist... they don't exist... if they're monsters than that means he's real...and he can't be real! He'll get me! Next time! I'm bad and get put in there he'll GET ME! _I was on the verge of a panic attack. So I gripped my head with one hand and held myself with the other before rushing off to find my class.

Across the parking lot a certain vampire flinched. The other noticed but the one holding his hand questioned him. "Edward what is it?" He turned to the love of his life. "That girl. The one that just ran off. They were so loud and so... painful." Bella looked confused. "Her thoughts were loud?" Edward shook his head. "No they weren't her thought or maybe they were I don't know. They were like voices. A man and a woman were talking to her in her head. Some how they knew that we weren't human. They called us monster that wanted to eat her, and they knew I could hear her thoughts. She said that they were lying. That monsters weren't real. That's when it became painful. She freaked out saying that if we were real monsters than _he_ was real too and that he would get her. I caught a flash of looked like a monstrous clown and what looked like a closet." They were silent for a moment and then Alice chuckled. "Sounds like the bogeyman to me." Edward glared at her but jasper responded. "Sweetie what I felt coming from her was pure terror, on a silly child's fear." She didn't say anything else and they went off to class.

Renesmee broke off from her family and found her first class. It just so happens that the girl from earlier had it as well. Nessie could clearly see a separation between the girl and the rest of the class as there was about to rows with no one around her. The girl in question was staring at her notebook as if she was reading it. The only problem was that is was closed. She shrugged and sat next to her before retrieving her own notebook from her backpack. The girl noticed her and flinched. She smiled at her and extended her hand. "Hi I'm Renesmee Cullen." She looked at the hand for minute before shakily taking it in her own. "Hailey Stone." She flinched and yanked her hand back Renesmee looked at her curiously. _Off all the time I wish Dad were here._ It didn't take long before a red haired girl came up to her. "Hey there! You're one on the new kids right? I'm Sandra Colton, but everyone one calls me Sandy!" Renesmee turned to her. "Renesmee Cullen." She said. "Well you now what Renee? I wouldn't sit near Hailey over here, she's the school freak." Nessie could see the girl frown and glared at _Sandy. _"It's Renesmee. Renee is my grandmothers name, and I'm comfortable here." _Sandy_ scoffed and went back to her seat. Hailey didn't even look up once. It turns out Nessie's schedule was a complete duplicate of Hailey's, and every class was the same until lunch.

I grabbed my bag that Daddy had made for me and made my way to my table in the corner. I had just taken a bite of my sandwich when Renesmee sat down followed by the rest of her family. I flinched and became extremely uncomfortable. **'See we told you they wanted to eat you.' **_No they don't now shut up!__** 'I bet Penny over there is reading your mind again. **__Just leave! Please..._** 'Well if you really want us to go then will go.' **_WAIT! No! Don't leave please.__** 'Ha! Stupid girl actually thought we would leave again.' **_I bit my lip before taking another bite of my sandwich. **'I didn't know you like to eat human flesh.' **_Wha..? _I looked at my sandwich and sure enough it was flesh and still bloody. I gagged and threw it away. _Daddy said it was turkey? Why would he lie? __**'Why does he hit you? Why does he lock you in the closet? Why does he fuck you no matter how much you scream?**_ I shook my head no. _No! No! No! Daddy doesn't do that! He loves me! He said so! _Their laughing grew and I fought the urge to cover my ears.**'That's right. He whispers in your ear how much he loves you while he cums inside of you doesn't he?' **_Stop it! Just stop...please. Why can you be nice to me? __**'It's because your mother was right. You are nothing but a pathetic little whore that no one wants!' **__Daddy wants me..._** 'Oh yes he wants you. Until he finds someone better, didn't he say that?'**

I paled and started to feel sick. _**'Maybe he'll want the Renesmee girl. She's pretty, much prettier than you. He'll get rid of you and take her...unless of course you get rid of her first.' **_I froze. _Get rid of her? I could do that...No one would... no..NO! Wait! I can't do that! I'm not bad. You're trying to make me bad! And Daddy won't want me if I'm bad!_ Their laughter grew. Renesmee smiled at me. "You okay Hailey? You kind of spaced out there for a minute." I blinked at her but nodded. "So as I was saying this is my family. That's Jasper, and the pixie is Alice. Then this is Bella and that's Edward." I noticed both Alice and Edward were glaring at me. Edward. I froze and paled drastically. _He's the one that can hear my thoughts, that means he heard..._ I quickly rose out of my seat. "I have to go." I grabbed my bag and practically ran out of the lunchroom.

Renesmee looked shocked at her abrupt departure and turned to her family. She noticed Alice's and her father's sharp glare. "What is with the glares? I think you scared her away!" They turned to her with their black. "That..._girl! _Just contemplated killing you so that her father wouldn't replace her with you as his sex toy!" I became horrified at my fathers sharp tone. "I even saw that the car bomb would have worked and killed us all!" Her aunt said. Like usual her mother became the voice of reason. "Wait a minute. Are you saying her father is sexually abusing? From the bruises I saw it look physical as well. You also said she is hearing voices right? You also just said she thought about killing Renesmee because she thought her father would replace her? Edward what does that sound like? Think about it as if you were her therapist." Edward ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "She sounds like a Rapidly Deteriorating Paranoid Schizophrenic with severe abandonment issues. That combined with the fact that she is obviously in an abusive home situation and appear to be un-medicated and gone without any form of treatment I would say that she is highly unstable and requires immediate treatment. I'll call Rosalie." Renesmee shook her head at her mothers smirk. "You see sweetie woman always have a clearer head than men."


	2. Me, Myself, and I, Plus My Textbook

**Well This Sucks**

**Chapter Two: Me, Myself, and I, Plus My Textbook.**

After lunch I skipped Algebra and hid in the bathroom, until my last class of the day PE. I didn't like PE because I had to change if front of others. I found out when I arrived in the locker room I shared this class with Renesmee and Bella. _Great. _Everyone was stripping down and I just stood there. I really was a freak because I liked what I was seeing. I shook my head and went into one of the stalls to change. I heard Sandy say something to Bella and Renesmee. "You see what I mean. She's a freak. She always watches us while we're changing and stuff." I frowned and left the stall to put my thinks in my locker. "I wish they would make her change some where else." I frowned again and left to go into the gym. I waited for everyone else to show up and stood near the teacher. "Hey there. I'm the new teacher. You can just call me Coach Emmett okay?" I glanced up at him through my bangs, and nodded. "So you want to tell me how my siblings are doing it's their first day?" I shifted. **'Don't talk to him! He's one of them!' **I shook myself. "Um, okay I guess."

I decided to ask a question. _**'Don't you do it!'**_ I steadied myself. "Um, Coach Emmett? Uh can Edward read minds?" He stared at me for a moment before bursting out in laughter. I frowned. He was still laughing as the other students came. He finally calmed himself and told the class we were going to start of running five laps and then we could have free time in the gym. He decided to run with us. There was another reason why I was considered a freak. When ever we ran laps, most students either jogged or walked the entire thing, but not me though. I ran the entire thing without slowing down. I wasn't even all that winded afterwards for you see I run at night as well, the voices don't bother me as much when I'm running. After the second time passing Coach Emmett he stopped me. "Hailey right?" I nodded. "You do realize you have already past five laps right? You can go in the gym if you want." I shift and wanted to get back to running before the voice came back. "Can I just keep going until everyone's done?" I heard Sandy mutter 'freak' from behind us. Coach Emmett just nodded. I took off but heard him reprimand her. "You Sandra are going to keep going as well, and you better pick up the pace!" I smiled and lost myself in the wind.

**XxxX**

It's been two months since my first day of school and PE has become one of my favorite classes. Actually I just like Coach Emmett and don't give a fuck about the class. The Cullens have taken to sitting with me at lunch and I don't know how I feel about it. Daddy had packed me a peanut butter sandwich today. I made sure of it. He's been getting worse though. He now locks me in the closet every night now after he..._does _me. I often come to school with my fingers and knuckles torn and bloody from scratching at the door. I finished my sandwich and drank some of water. **'Have you notice Renesmee is the only one that eats?'** I flinched at his abrupt comment, but looked at their plates. He was right. I caught Edward's eye and he took a bite of his lunch and so did the others. _**'Freaky'**_ She was right. It was freaky because I knew the only reason why they started to eat was because I noticed they weren't. I shivered and looked at the table in front of me.

My distraction of myself didn't last because within a minute Bella was talking to me. "So Hailey what did you get for number ten last night." She asked me shuffling through her papers to find her work. I didn't need to see my work to answer her.

"x= +/-sqrt(7)" They all blinked at me and she found her paper. "Uh, yeah that's what I got too." I her Alice say 'ask her another one!'. "What you get for number four?" I glared at Alice threw my bangs. "The equation is undefined but can be simplified down to

'(x^2)-(2x)=3'." I saw Renesmee erase something and write my answer. The bell rang and I walked off to class. I placed my homework in the bin and sat in my seat. Renesmee sat next to me while Bella and Edward sat behind me. I sat my textbook on my desk and waited for the teacher to begin his lesson. We were to read the chapter and take notes quietly. I knew something bad was going to happen. The voices always become worse when it's quiet.

Sure enough as soon as I touched my textbook it snapped at me. "Yo. Bitch! I say you could touch me? I know I didn't say you could touch me."  I started wide-eyed at the textbook not believing that is was talking. The teacher noticed I was just sitting there. "Is there a problem Ms. Stone?" I glanced at him and shook my head no. "Well then get started." I gulped and reached for the book. "Bitch! I know you ain't gonna touch me, and I sure as shit ain't gonna let you read me. You ain't good enough!" I grabbed the book and opened to the correct page. I had a few tears in my eyes. "That's it bitch! I warned you!" The book slammed shut on my fingers making me scream. I shot out of my seat and shoved the book away. "Ms. Stone! What do you think you are doing?" By now the tears were streaming down my face. "It bit me!" I saw the book flip over and glare at me. "How fucking dare you! You threw me on the ground! If you thought before hurt... Well let's just say it isn't going to be pretty!" Then it slid across the floor snapping open and shut. I screamed again and fell back. I scrambled across the floor until I hit the wall. The book was still coming I screamed and cried trying to get away from it, until I was trapped in the corner. Just as the book was about to reach me a foot stomped on it and it faded away. I looked up the foot to Edwards face staring down at me. I looked away and held myself sobbing.

**XxxX**

Edward looked up when he heard the odd voice. He looked through Hailey's mind and saw that it was her textbook berating her for trying to read it. The Teacher told her to get to work and when she started to read that's when things got funny. His vision doubled and he saw both reality and her Hallucination. In the hallucination the book slammed shut on it's own but in reality she slammed it shut on her own fingers. He saw her throw the book away and he saw it chase after her. He didn't know what would happen if it reached her so he took a chance and stomped on the book. To his relief the hallucination seemed to end. "Mr. Cullen what are you doing out of your seat! I've already called an administrator to come deal with her." Edward looked at him. "I think you better call the nurse to because I think she's suffering from a hallucination that her textbook tried to eat her. The teacher gapped at him but did as he suggested. With in moments the school nurse and one of the Administrators had shown up and tried to get her to say something, but she just sat there rocking back and forth muttering words about evil books and mind reading shoes. Though when the Administrator grabbed her arm to help her stand she freaked out. "DON'T TOUCH! Don't touch me! No, no, no, no, NO! No touch! Touch BAD! Very bad... so very bad. It hurts so much. SHUT UP! HE LOVES ME! HE DOES! He promised he wouldn't do it! Go away! Just leave me alone! No! Stop I didn't mean it! Come back! PLEASE! Don't leave me all alone! I'm sorry...so, so, sorry...I promise! Please! They'll put me in the closet! I can't go in there alone! PLEASE!" When she quieted she was on her knees and laying her sobbing face against the cool tile. The room was silent but for her sobbing. Edward quickly texted Rosalie and told her that the girl he was talking about just had a psychotic breakdown. She sent back that she was on her way and not to let them touch her.

The administrator and the school nurse were trying to find away to get her out of the classroom but she wasn't responsive. Edward walked up to them. "| just texted my sister she's a Psychologist, and she said to get everyone out of the classroom before trying to move Hailey again because there is a chance she could become violent. She also said that if you are willing to wait she would be here in ten minutes to help." They nodded and had every student go across the hall into another classroom like he said and ten minutes later Rosalie showed up with another Administrator. "Edward you want to tell me what happened?" He told her everything that he could with out giving him away. Then in a tone humans couldn't hear he told her what was going through her mind. "She's not here. She's in some courtroom, and she's alone." Rosalie nodded and entered the classroom.

**XxxX**

I'm back here again. I don't want to be here. First Mommy left now Daddy's going to leave me too. **'You screamed when that book tried to bite you! That was funny! **"It's wasn't funny it was scary! It bit me hard." I huffed. "What bit you?" I whirled around and saw a pretty blond woman. I shifted on my feet. "My book." She bent over to pick something up. "This one?" I nodded and she sat on the bench next to me. "I'm Dr. Rosalie Hale." She said and I flinched. _**'Doctors are evil. Don't tell her anything.' **_"Okay I won't tell her anything." I swung my feet back and forth. "You won't tell me what?" Dr. Hale asked. "She told me not to tell you anything." Dr. Hale leaned closer. "Who did Hailey?" I played with my sweater. "The voices in my head. There are two." **'You idiot girl you're telling her everything!' **"I don't care! I'm mad at you! You call me mean names and always tell me what to do! And you lie! You say mean stuff about Daddy! He doesn't do that! He loves me!" I wiped away my tears. "He doesn't hurt me...he doesn't! He loves me!" Dr. Hale grabbed my hand. "Hailey what doesn't your father do?" I stared into her eyes. "I want to go home. I want Daddy." Just then Daddy came in along with the principal. I ran and held him. "I want to go home." The three of them talked and he was allowed to take me home but I was suspended from school for two weeks and I was to see Dr. Hale every morning from eight to ten for therapy. After my two weeks I was aloud to come back provided I continued my therapy with Dr. Hale twice a week.

Daddy drove me home. As soon as the door closed it was deja vu all over again. He slammed me into a wall and backhanded me. "What did you tell that Doctor about me?" He roared in my face. I shook but answered. "Nothing! I told her you didn't hurt me!" He screamed in furry and nailed me in the stomach with his fist. "Why dammit?" I fell to my knees gasping for air. I looked up at him. "I-I l-love you D-Daddy! I don't w-want you to l-leave me!" His shoulders shook and he backhanded me again before dragging me up to his room. He ripped my clothes off and pushed me on the bed face down. He violently shoved himself inside my backside and the mattress muffled my scream. "How about now? Do you love me now?" He roared into my ear. I kept sobbing. As soon as he was through he pushed me down the stairs. "Stay down there! I don't want to see you!" I lay on the bottom steps sobbing as blood leaked out of me. "I still love you." I whispered before passing out.

The next morning I was awoken by Daddy kicking my side. "Go get ready so I can take you to your appointment." I limped up the stairs holding my side. _I think he broke something. __**'Yeah your pride. Oh wait your nothing but a whore! You don't have any pride.' **_I sobbed a little at her hurtful words but got ready. I had to use a lot of cover-up because of the large hand shaped bruises on both of my cheeks. I also wore black eye shadow to hopeful mask my black eyes. I chose baggy jeans and an equally baggy hoodie to cover the rest of my bruises, because I was almost out of cover-up. I limped down stairs and told him I was ready. We drove to the parking lot and parked. "I need more cover-up. I'm almost out." I said he leaned over to me and roughly grabbed one of my breasts and pulled it hard. I screamed. "Do you? I guess I'll get you some when I come to pick you up then. Now get out!" He shoved me out of the truck and drove off. I check to make sure my tears didn't ruin anything and they didn't. Limped into the reception room and signed in. Within minutes I was limping into Dr. Hales office. "Hailey are you alright?" I looked around. "I'm fine why?" She looked at me shocked. "Because you're limping and holding your side!" I sat down on the couch. "I just fell down the stairs this morning."

She frowned but didn't say anything about it. "Hailey? Yesterday you told me you hear voices. Can you tell me about them?" I shift on the couch and brought my knees up to my chest, ignoring the pain in my side. "I-I told you about them? I don't remember." Dr. Hale made a mark in her notebook. "Can you tell me what you do remember from yesterday?" I bit my bottom lip. "Um, I went to school and to class. Then to lunch. Bella asked me a question about our math homework. Um, then we had algebra. The teacher had us read and take notes. I don't like that, it doesn't distract me. Like running. It keeps them quiet. PE is my favorite class now that Coach Emmett teaches it. He doesn't let the others pick on me." I saw her smile a little at Emmett's name. "Yeah he's a good guy, but try and focus on what happened yesterday. Okay?" I nodded and thought back. "I tried to open the book and it yelled at me. It called me a bitch and said I wasn't allowed to touch it. They my teacher got mad at me and told me to get to work. So I grabbed the book and started reading but then it _bit _me so I pushed it away! It yelled at me some more and tried to eat me! It chased me and then Edward stepped on it! Did you know Edward can read my mind? I don't like that. He's always in there. I can't keep him out! He hears them! They don't like it! They are so mean when he hears! Tell him to stay OUT!" I was becoming hysterical and Dr. Hale held my hand. "Hailey! Calm down. He's not here and he can't hear you okay? It's just us. Okay? What happened after he stepped on it?" I pulled away from her and griped my head. "Every thing faded and I couldn't see. They were so mad. It was dark. I was back in the closet. I don't like the closet. The bogeyman lives in there. They were so loud I couldn't think. Then he grabbed my arm. The bogeyman grabbed me and he started to touch me. I didn't like and I screamed. The voices said it wasn't the bogeyman, that it was Daddy. Daddy doesn't do that! He promises! He always says he loves me and that he's sorry!"

Dr. Hale's eyes widened. "Hailey?...Does your father abuse you?" I held myself tighter and started rocking. "Hailey? I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth." I looked at her sobbing. "H-he doesn't mean to-o. He loves me. He does! He always says he's sorry. He just gets mad. And I'm such a bad girl. Very, _very, _bad. He has to punish me." Dr. Hale sat next to me on the couch. "Hailey does your father sexually abuse you?" I couldn't say it so I just nodded and sobbed. "Tell me what happened after you went home yesterday." I flinched and held myself. "It was a bad day and a good day. He pushed me into a wall and slapped me. He asked me what did I tell you about him. I said I didn't tell you anything. He got made and slapped me again. He asked why? I told him I loved him and didn't want him to leave me. He pulled me up the stairs by my hair and into his room. H-he pulled my clothes and pushed me face down on the bed. He came behind me and p-pushed himself into my b-backside. I don't like it when he goes in there. It really hurts and he's _really_ big.

"When he was done he finished inside and pushed me down the stairs. That's why it was bad. It was good because I didn't go into the closet. I _really _don't like the closet." I finished speaking and looked up at her. "You won't make him leave me will you? He's all I have left." Dr. Hale look shocked. Before she said anything her receptionist knock on the door and told her my father was here to pick me up. Dr. Hale turned to her. "Send him back here please." Dr. Hale said and went to write something on a pad that was on her desk. My father entered and she told me to have a seat. He sat next to me on the couch and I laid my head in his lap. She stared at us for a minute before seating across from us in her chair. "Mr. Stone? Your daughter needs severe medical help and therapy. Truly she should have been receiving therapy or at least being medicated long before now. Sir, it is my opinion that your daughter is suffering from Paranoid Schizophrenia and should immediately started on olanzapine or it's brand name Zyprexa. She is to take once a day preferably in the mornings. I think that are appointment plan will be acceptable but I want to add in a family session as well. So Mr. Stone what day would you be able to meet with us." He blinked at her. "Wednesdays I guess, but why would I need to come?" Dr. Hale coldly stared at him. "Besides the fact that I think you might have some issues of your own to work out, family therapy is very important to treatment of patients suffering from schizophrenia and many have benefited from it. Also if you truly love your daughter you will stop abusing her. If I didn't think it would hurt her I would have had you arrested the moment you stepped out of your car." I stiffened and Daddy ran his fingers through my hair. I relaxed into his touch. "I'll see you next Wednesday then, and I'll see you Hailey tomorrow. In the car my father was silent as we drove to the drug store. He leant over and kissed my forehead. "You're a good girl Hailey." I was surprised I figured he would be mad that I told. _**'Oh stupid girl... she doesn't even know how bad it's going to get.' **_I shook my head trying to clear my head of there laughter. _You're wrong! _"You have to be..."

**XxxX**

Rosalie sighed as she pulled her red BMW up in front of her family's home. A month. Hailey Stone had been her patient for a month. She had shown remarkable improvement in that month but in there lies the problem. With her Hallucination and Delusions fading and her father apparently becoming more abusive as time went on, she's withdrawing. She no longer has the delusion that her father doesn't beat and rape her daily and she has to live with the knowledge that he's doing it. It appears that her father is either suffering from Bi-Polar Disorder or even Intermittent Explosive Disorder (IED). Truly Rosalie wasn't sure because he was resisting her and refusing to corporate during their sessions. It was starting to piss her off. She slammed the front door with more force than she intended. Before she could blink she was wrapped up in Emmett's arms and his lips covering her own. She sighed and melted into the kiss. He smirked. "Bad day?" He asked and she nodded. "One of my patient came in with a broken arm. She said it got caught in a door but I'm thinking her father was on the other side of that door." She said with a huff and Emmett nodded. "You talking about Hailey right?" At first she was surprised that he knew her than she remember Hailey had mentioned that he was her favorite teacher.

"I forgot she was your little protégé." She said with a smirk. Emmett just grinned. "Hey I can't help liking someone who appreciates the fairer sex. Besides little Hailstorm blushes just like Bella use to when I tease her about it." Rosalie gapped at him. "She's gay? She never mentioned that...How did you figure it out?" Emmet grinned again. "I've got a sixth sense for lesbians." Rosalie smacked him and asked him how he really knew. Renesmee answered for him. "He noticed her checking out some of the girls ass while we were running and when they were alone he asked her if she preferred Blonds, Brunettes, or Redheads, and what was her favorite feature on a girl. I think she was distracted because she said that she like blonds and hers favorite part was their lips because the looked so soft. Of course after that she snapped out of her daze and blushed at what she just said. Now he teases her about it and get into arguments about which Victoria's Secret model is hotter." Emmett at least had the decency to look sheepish. Rosalie shook her head. "Only I would be mated to a hundred year old vampire that would get into an argument with a fourteen year old girl over a swim suit model." She stalked off. "Oh don't be like that Rosie I always say you're my number one pick!" She shook her head and found Carlisle reading on the couch.

"Your theory was probably correct. The break matched as if her arm had been smashed with a door and significant force." She sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. "What am I going to do? Even though she knows he's abusing her she still wants to stay with him. I don't understand why she fears being abandoned by him so much that she's willing to put up with him raping her every night. I just can't find the root of it." Carlisle closed his book. "Where is her mother?" Rosalie frowned. "She left her when she was young." He smiled. "Well there you go. Her mother left her at a young age. I'm betting that's when the voices started. Now if Edwards telling the truth the voices themselves were borderline abusive in their comments so she probably has a decade or so of being belittled by them during a very impressionable age. Then take her father in. Yes he's abusive but he's still there. I would bet she fears that if he leaves someone worse would take his place. Could you imagine what could be worse?" Rosalie smiled. "Thanks Carlisle." She said getting up. "Anytime." He went back to reading.

**XxxX**

I'm doing better. I swear I really am. Daddy though... He doing worse, or maybe he just seems worse because I'm doing better. At least my arms not broken anymore, and I got rid of that stupid cast. It was pink. I hate pink. I woke up late today. I think it was aloud because of last night. I had a really, _really _bad night. Daddy was mad and I couldn't figure out why. I hadn't done anything to upset him so why was he mad. I couldn't even make out what he was yelling about. All I knew was that once again he was dragging me up the stairs and ripping my clothes off. Something new that he started was making me lie on the bed and touch myself while he watched. I didn't like this, it made me feel dirty, well more so than usual. So anyway I had to make myself orgasm while he watched and if I didn't do it how he like than it wasn't pretty. The problem is that his likes change almost every night and most of the time I'm not fast enough. Last night I wasn't fast enough so Daddy flipped me over onto my stomach and tied my arms above my head and spread my legs apart, tying them as well. I was confused because he had never done this before. He grabbed one of his belts and whipped the buckled end across my back making me scream and bleed. I lost count after thirty lashes. I had never heard he sound like this before last night. _"Yes so bloody... so niiiiiiicccceee!" _He said digging his fingers in my cuts. His voice scared me. "Daddy...please stop..." I said in hopes that I would get through to him. I didn't. _"If you aren't going to use that mouth for screaming then I have another use for it!" _That's when he came in front of he and shoved his penis down my throat. I choked around it until he came. He pulled out and coated my face. He repeated the process with my vagina and anus multiple times. He pulled out each time and coated my bleeding back. I didn't know this but semen burns when applied to an open wound.

Eventually I passed out and here I am this morning. At some point he had untied me so I crawled into the bathroom to torture myself some more. And then limped downstairs. Daddy drove me to school like nothing was wrong. He even kissed my head and told me that he loved me. I just hoped I didn't bleed through my bandages. It wasn't until lunch that I noticed something was wrong. My first clue was when my carrot stick became human fingers and my Ranch dipping sauce became male cum. I shivered and pushed it away from me. Then I heard them. **'GIRL! HOW THE FUCK DARE YOU! **I flinched and covered my ears. _**'You stupid, pathetic, WORTHLESS SLUT! You think you could keep us out? Well let me tell you.'**_ I realized that I had forgot my medication this morning in my rush. I scrambled to get my emergency stash that Dr. Hale said to always keep on me incase I forget like I did today. I was becoming frantic as they were becoming louder and angrier. Finally I found them. **'NO! Don't it's poison!' **I paused and actually considered that he might be right before I realized that he's trying to trick me. I brought my hand up to swallow when someone grabbed my arm. "Really? Ms. Stone? Taking illegal drugs right here in the open? Girl you must have really have some balls." Dr. Barnett the school disciplinary yanked my medicine out of my hands and dragged me out of my seat. Some of the cuts on my back reopened. "N-no Dr. Barnett that's not drugs! It's my medicine! I miss my does this morning so I have to take it now!" He chuckled. "Right...Do you take me for a fool?" Renesmee stood up. "Sir it really is her medicine my a-sister's her psychiatrist." He scoffed. "Ms. Cullen this doesn't concern you unless of course you're her dealer. I've seen junkies before and Ms. Stone here has always fit the bill and now I have proof. Come on lets go call your father." I freaked out. "No! He's going to be so mad. I'll get in trouble if he has to leave work again!" I tried to plead with him he just smirked at me. "I guess you should have thought of that before trying to get High in the middle of the cafeteria." I saw Edward slip his phone back into his pocket.

I was rocking in a chair in Dr. Barnett's office with my knees up to my chest. He was on the phone with my father, soon he hung up. "Your father is on his way." I whimpered in fear of what his going to do to me. **'I hope he fucks you up really bad.' **"I'm sorry you're just so mean to me." Dr. Barnett looked up. "All you druggies are all alike." _**'He's right you know you are a junkie an abuse junkie. You like when he hurts you it turns you on.' **_I shook my head no. "I don't like it! It hurts! Why would I like it?" **'Because you are nothing but a disgusting freak!' **"I'm not. I'm not! I'm NOT!" Just then Dr. Hale walked in. I shot up and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm not a junkie. Tell him! Tell_ Them!_ I didn't mean to miss it I swear! I was just so tired and it hurt so much. I forgot! I swear! I don't do drugs! I swear! Tell him! Please! Daddy's going to be so mad..." Dr. Hale held me close. "Hailey calm down. Just breath." I did as she said. "You called her a drug addict? You're an idiot. She's schizophrenic; it's even in her file! I also wrote a note to both the principle and the nurse saying that there might be times when she has to take a dose at school. Where is her medicine?" Dr. Barnett was stunned but handed over my pills. She handed me one. My hand shook. "Take Hailey you'll feel better I promise." I still kept it in my hand but violently shook my head no. "I can't it's poison. You're trying to kill me!" Her hand closed over mine. "Hailey have I ever tried to hurt you? Haven't I been trying to help you?" I nodded and brought it up to my mouth. "I don't want to die." She smiled at me. "You won't." I shook my head again. "The King of Hearts loves the Sad Princess but the Jack of Spades hates her. The Jack loved the Queen but now she gone and only the Princess is left. The King isn't the King. Jack wants to kill the Princess. The Heart broke and there isn't a king any more." I swallowed the pill and Dr. Hale stared at me with wide eyes before turning to Dr. Barnett.

"For your sake _Dr. _Barnett, I really hope this hasn't set her back, because if it has I can guarantee I'll have your good for not only endangering her but the rest of the school as well." His eye widened and tried to apologize. We ignored him. I clutched her shirt and whimpered as the cuts on my back started to bleed. I saw her eyes turn black. "Hailey are you bleeding?" She asked me. I nodded and turned to show her my back. She lifted up my shirt and gasped. "Barnett if you want to do something call the nurse now, make that an ambulance to she's going to need stitches." I just held myself and shook. Within minutes the ambulance came and as I was being loaded into the back my father showed up. Dr. Hale looked like she was going to kill him. "Mr. Stone! This is the final straw. Your daughter now has to go the hospital to get stitches. I know it was you that broke her arm, last month as well. It's your choice either you turn yourself in to the police or I will!" With that she got in to the back of the ambulance and rode with me to the hospital. I think I blacked out because the next thing I remember I was standing in an alleyway alone. Or at least I thought I was. "Hello girly." I turned and met red eyes.


End file.
